


Then you decided purple just wasn't for you.

by sammylotic



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, But respawn is a thing, Family Dynamics, Fighting, Fluff, Found Family, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, I love Ponk, It's pure fluff, Older brother Punz, Other, Panic Attacks, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Dream Team, Protective Grayson | Purpled, Protective Luke | Punz, Punz dies, Purpled gets mad, Purpled is an enderman hybrid bc i said so, Purpled supremacy, Purpled-centric, Soft time bois, Stargazing, Temporary Character Death, Toddler Purpled, Tubbo is CaptainSparklez son, Villain Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Karl Jacobs, Villain Wilbur Soot, no beta we die like wilbur, sam is an angel, sorry i dont make the rules
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27604465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammylotic/pseuds/sammylotic
Summary: Just some Purpled centric fanfics with the members of the Dream SMP!I accept requests! Feel free to leave some ideas.
Relationships: ALL PLATONIC, Grayson | Purpled & Alyssa| It's Alyssa (Video Bloggin RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Antfrost (Video Bloggin RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Callahan (Video Bloggin RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Darryl Noveschoch, Grayson | Purpled & GeorgeNotFound(Video Bloggin RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Jack Manifold, Grayson | Purpled & Luke | Punz, Grayson | Purpled & Ponk | DropsByPonk, Grayson | Purpled & Sam | Awesamdude, Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Grayson | Purpled & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 131
Kudos: 579





	1. Explanations!

**Author's Note:**

> I BELIEVE IN PURPLED SUPREMACY

Purpled's tag isn't nearly as full as it should be, so I wanted to make some fanfics about our favorite purple boy!

  * **I go by some very simple rules.**



\- There won't be scheduled updates, this work is just a side activity!

\- English is not my first language, so feel free to (kindly) correct any grammar mistakes you find in the chapters;

\- I am going to write mostly fluff and angst, but you can request anything you want as long it doesn't break any rules.

  * **I ABSOLUTE wont write:**



\- Smut;

\- Shipping;

\- Gore.

\- So don't insist!

And thats it, welcome and I hope you enjoy your stay!


	2. Under the night sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just want purpled and tubbo being best friends because Tommy and tubbo is overrated”
> 
> I love tommy and tubbo's friendship, but tubbo and purpled is just SO GOOD!!
> 
> Again: English is not my first language, so feel free to correct any grammar mistakes i might have done!

Purpled always considered Tubbo as a great friend, even if the british boy was by Tommy’s side most of the time, they still had some good moments to share, so when Tubbo was left behind after the banishment of the former president and the vice-president, the blonde didn’t hesitated on joining Schlatt’s side, not because he liked the man or something, honestly, the Schlatt could go fuck himself, Purpled only wanted to make sure Tubbo would be okay.

Needless to say, Tubbo was absolutely not okay and Purpled felt helpless everytime he would see the other teenager walking around Manburg, in a tailored suit that didn’t look right, all tense shoulders and worried looks and the older knew he needed to do something when he saw Tubbo completely break down during a meeting, which Purpled and Punz were guarding silently and at the same night, he was climbing through Schlatt’s right-hand man window, tapping softly against the glass to draw Tubbos attention, who stared for a few seconds, absolutely shell shocked before scrambling to open the window, allowing Purpled jumping inside the room without making any noise.

_"Purpled, what are you doing here?"_ The brunette whispered in a rushed tone, gripping the older sleeve as he threw wary glances to the door, as if Schlatt would magically pop in the room at any given minute, Purpled just rolled his eyes and smiled, sitting on the boy’s bed before whispering back

_" want to show you a place"_ The blonde watched as the younger’s expression changed from worry to curiosity, getting a smile from the former, who didn’t waste a second before getting up and grabbing Tubbo’s arm, pulling him towards the window. The teens jumped and when the brunette's feet touched the ground, Purpled was already pulling him towards the forest, in rushed but careful steps, knowing very well that if someone caught them, they would be in big trouble.

_"Schlatt is gonna get so mad if he finds out"_ Tubbo mumbled as they walked, diamond sword in hand while Purpled had his loyal crossbow, the forest was dark and you could hear the sounds of mobs in between the trees, but the blonde just walked without a worry, his pace slower and shoulds lax, but still paying close attention to their surroundings.

_"Good thing he won’t, we’ll be back before sunrise"_ Purpled said with a grin, pushing some branches out of the way before going through the bushes, leaving the younger boy alone, Tubbo gulped and looked behind one more time before stepping in the bush, using his own arms to protect his face from the branches and leaves.

When the brunette was free again, he lowered his arms and couldn’t stop the gasp that escaped from his mouth when he saw where Purpled had led them. It was a small clearing with a pound and a tons of different flowers, he could hear the faint sound of buzzing, which meant there were bees around, the secretary of state took a few cautious steps forward, looking around completely mesmerized as Purpled did the work of illuminating the place, lighting up some lanterns before joining Tubbo’s side, both teens smiling brightly at the safe space they had, away from everything, the Dream SMP, Manburg, Pogtopia the War and the responsibilities that were way too much for people young as them.

_"So… "_ Purpled started in a light tone, a smile making its way on his face as he looked around, it had took a while to find and put up all of that, but again, there wasn't really anything he wouldn't do to make sure his friends were happy, specially Tubbo, who people often forgot was a mere teenager, a kid that was dragged into war way too early. The blonde boy dismissed his thoughts and turned his face towards the smaller, pointing at the soft grass that spread through the whole clearing - You want to stargaze?

Tubbo didn’t even have to say anything, simply grabbing Purpled’s wrist and dragging him to the center, where the tree’s branches did not reach, leaving an opening to the clear night sky covered in bright dots. Both boys just laid down, staring at the stars and muttering about the constellations they could remember, giggling among themselves when they could make out some funny shaped draw on the stars that littered the night sky. Both of them knew they would have to go back to Manburg soon, trapped under Schlatt's piercing gaze, but for now, they could afford to relax and be kids again.


	3. I'm so sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled gets hurt [mentally or physically up to you] during the festival explosion and even though Dream’s like *ANARCHY* he can’t keep himself from helping Purp because he’s like his younger brother.
> 
> ANGST YESSSSSSSS!!!! Also Purpled and Dream give out big sibiling dynamic :DD

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAIN SPOILERS OF THE 16/11 DREAM SMP EVENTS, SO DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE LIVES YET.**

**/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////**

The whole war was very confusing to Purpled, who was thorn between fighting with or against Dream, who he considered an older brother, but in the end, he found himself staring at the masked man with a crossbow raised in his direction, ignoring the way his hands shook while Dream and Wilbur talked, before leading all of them to the old and almost destroyed caravan, where Schlatt died of natural causes, meaning that they had won, L’manburg was back at what it originally was, but he knew that nothing came so easily.

He bit back a scream when the saw the two Withers being spawned by no one other than Technoblade himself, not wasting a second before joining the other people in the SMP, trying to kill the destructive monster before it did more damaged, while also taking care to not end up being stabbed by , Techno, Dream and his allies, using all the skills he got from multiple bedwars games in the main servers, moving quickly and striking fast, never stopping to catch a break.

At some point, he was on the top of the NASA building, shooting arrows against one of the Withers, breathing heavily with some light injuries, nothing too big to stop him, but that were still hurting a bit when he moved in the heavy netherite armour, the chaos was getting controlled, but again, nothing was that easy. He felt the building rumbling under his feet, snapping his attention from the boss and looking behind at the same time that the podium exploded, triggering the rest of the TNT scattered under the floor. The boy in question couldn’t hold in a blood curdling scream, rushing to get an ender pearl in his inventory, he desperately fumbled with the item in his hands and it wasted enough time for the explosion to catch up.

The NASA building exploded as Dreams laugh and Tommy screams echoed through the field and Purpled was launched a few good meters away, landing heavily on the blood stained grass, the agonizing pain stopping him from getting up again as tears welled up in his eyes, desperately gasping for air as he realized he couldn’t move, no matter how hard he tried, the explosion was way too close, and even with the netherite armour, there was a big damage, the boy looked around with blurred vision, barely making out the shapes of people moving fast, but none of them seemed to acknowledge the injured boy. Until he felt a pair of hands tugging at his arms, picking him up and getting away from all the chaos, his vision was getting even blurrier, but he managed to see the bright green hoodie that his head as resting on, a familiar voice echoing on the back of his head among all of the ringing in his ears.

[...]

Dream hated himself so much in that moment, his deal with Wilbur had been made, no matter the outcome of the battle, Manburg was going to be blown up, but he hadn’t noticed how close Purpled was from the podium, not being able to do anything but watching with a horrified expression as the boy he considered his younger brother got launched away from the NASA building, wasting no time in dashing through the destroyed battlefield, reaching for the younger and picking him up, getting away of the crossfire before putting him on the ground, feeling his heart clench painfully at Purpled small sobs and pained whimpers. 

_"There you go Purp, you’re okay…"_ Dream mumbled as he rummage through his inventory, popping a health potion and uncorking it with shaky hands, reaching for the boy again and holding him close to his chest, helping him drink the all the potion carefully

Dream just threw the empty glass away, not even bothering to look where it landed before adjusting his grip on Purpled, striping him from his helmet and shifting so he could rest the boy’s head on his shoulder, nothing else mattered in that moment, not the War or the fact that the fight was still going, all Dream could focus now was his little brother, who went limp in his arms, the healing injuries on his body staining the green hoodie with fresh blood.

[...]

Purpled woke up with a pounding headache, blinking slowly so his eyes could adjust to the light of a room he couldn’t recognize, the boy breathed deeply as he tried to sit up, giving up when his whole body screamed in agony, being forced to lay down on the soft mattress as he looked around, only then recognizing the man with green hoodie and a smiling mask pacing on the room, he could hear his own voice calling Dream’s name weakly, but loud enough for the older to hear him, approaching the bed with quick steps and reaching for the boy’s hand, shoulders tense and a worried expression hidden by the mask. Purpled stared at him for a few seconds, hating how he couldn’t stop the tears that started rolling down his face, Dreams calloused fingers wiping away the tears with a light touch, as if he was afraid the teenager would break if not handled carefully. 

_"I’m sorry…"_ The masked man mumbled in a broken tone, even if he fought against Purpled in the battlefield, he was still his younger brother and he would never forgive himself if something bad had happened to Purpled, the boy in question just chuckled wetly, propping himself on his elbows before sitting on the bed slowly, ignoring his body’s protests and pulling Dream into a hug, burying his face into the man shoulder.

_"It’s okay…"_ Purpled mumbled with a wobbly voice, feeling Dream engulf his skinny frame in a tight hug, and even if his body screamed in pain, he was okay, because he had his brother by his side and that's all that mattered...


	4. (Can't you see) I'm hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purpled feeling left out so he leaves the server when everyone is asleep or something? and everyone looks for him, and when they find him he tells them how he's been feeling"
> 
> I made it more centered on the Dream Team + Punz, and Sam makes a appearence! :DD
> 
> Hope you guys like it!

The Dream SMP had a good amount of members, but when most of them were always involved in wars and revolutions, Purpled, who decided to stay neutral for the most of it, could help but feel left out, like an outcast among his own friends, specially Tommy and Tubbo, the only other two teenagers in the whole server, and who Purpled considered his best friends. The boys would spend most of the time together, sparring and pulling some stupid pranks on other members like Sapnap or Punz, who usually chased after them, the joyous laugh echoing through the big nation, so when Purpled heard Schlatt words, he felt like the whole world was collapsing, Tommy had been exiled, his best fucking friend had to run for his life fromn the country he fought so hard for, and Tubbo was names right-hand man, a responsibility way too big for someone so young, and that effectivily trapped him in that damned nation, unable to run away.

He hoped that at least Dream and his friends would have some time to spare and actually hang out with the teenager, who saw them as something resembling to an older brother, but again, his hopes were crushed when Dream didn’t even spared him a glance, too busy discussing how they would crush Pogtopia in the war, Purpled tried several other times, but the answer was always the same, no one had time, no one cared enough to spend more than five minutes with the boy. 

Everything spiraled from the moment he woke up on a very special day, it was his birthday! He was finally going to turn sixteen! The excitement he felt was refreshing, leaving his UFO in a hurry before going to find someone and luckily, the first two people he found were Punz and Ponk, who were chatting quietly on the former’s doorstep. The boy approached them with a big smile, waving excitedly, despite the obvious lack of interest on the men’s face.

_“Hey guys! What are you doing?”_ Purpled asked in a happy tone, sitting in the ground in front of the two adults, who exchanged wary glances before looking at the blonde again, who felt his anxiety rise with the serious look on their faces _“Uh… I was thinking maybe we could do something together, Since, you know... It’s a special day?”_

Purpled watched as their faces changed from seriousness to confusion, as if questioning what kind of day it was, and that fucking hurt a lot, the boy having to hold his breath when he felt his troat closing up, silently praying that the two of them didn’t forget his birthday. The teenager perked up when realization flashed across Punz face, but it was quickly shut down when the man jumped to his feet, saying something about a scheduled meeting with Dream and thanking Purpled for reminding him, the boy in question, didn’t have to guts to say anything, just shooting a small smile to the older man before shifting his glance back to Ponk, hoping at least him would try to spend some time with him.

_“Sorry kid, I promised Sapnap I would help him gather more resources”_ Ponk said with a sad smile, getting up and ruffling the blonde’s hair before leaving as well, leaving behind the boy with his broken heart, Purpled tried taking some deep breaths to stop the tear from falling, slowly getting up before making his way to the server’s Communal House, not even bothering have some hope as he spotted Dream and George, silently staring at them for a few minutes, nervously shifting and fumbling with his hoodie sleeves, until the later acknowledge his presence, mumbling something to the taller man, who turned to stare at the teenager behind the white mask.

_“Do you need something Purpled? We’re kinda busy ”_ That single phrase was enough to crush any peck of hope the blonde had, who couldn’t help but tear up again, merely shaking his head with a wobbly smile before turning around and leaving the place, ignoring the two men calling his name, making a beeline to his UFO and collapsing on his own bed, grabbing the soft pillow and finally breaking down, his sobs muffled against the now wet pillow, crying until his head pounded and his eyes hurt, being lulled to sleep by his own tears.

After that he made a decision, Purpled gathered all of his most prized possessions, putting all of them in a bag before leaving slipping out of his UFO in the middle of the night, walking to the nether portal under the faint moonlight, there was only one place he knew he could go without being judged, or at least he hoped so. After a quick trip through the Nether, the blonde stepped into the Overworld to see a whole new place, looking around and luckily spotting the person he was looking for.

Sam was messing with something on his secret house door, a few open chests placed on the soft grass as the man tinkered with what Purpled guessed was a redstone device, taking some deep breaths, the teenager walked slowly towards the other, who lifted his head and turned around when startled by the sound of footsteps, a gentle smile appearing on the man's lips, that wasn’t covered by his mask as he spotted the boy, quickly getting up and abandoning whatever he was working on.

_“Hey buddy, how are you?”_ The calm voice was enough to make Purpled break down again, a sob ripping out of his mouth as fresh tears rolled down his face, hiding his face behind his own hands, missing the worried look Sam gave him before getting closer, gently tugging the boy in a tight hug, carding his hand through the blond hair and muttering reassuring word to the teenager, who just gripped the man’s shirt, basking in the comforting feeling he brought.

After calming down, Purpled told him everything, not missing the way the older face hardened a bit with the story, not wasting any time to offer the teenager a room at his house and a promise that he would not tell a single soul of his location, painfully aware that Purpled wouldn’t want to see the other SMP members anytime soon.

It took them almost three weeks to find Purpled, the Dream Team and Punz stepping out of the Nether portal at the same time the teenager was entering Sam’s house after a long day of exploring the forest, completely oblivious as he stepped through the door automatic, humming a comforting tone to himself while he put some items he gathered on the chests by the entrance, only stopping when he heard the secret door open again. Sam said he was gonna get home late, so it couldn’t be him, and that meant…

_“Purpled?”_ Dreams cautious voice made the teen freeze, hand hovering on the chest lid as his chest got painfully tight, hesitating for some seconds before slowly turning around, staring at the four men with wide eyes and shallow breath. Sapnap stared hm with furred eyebrows, worried expression matching his other three friends as he stepped closer, making Purpled scramble back instantly, sucking in a sharp breath. They weren’t supposed to find out, he was supposed to be away from them, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…

_“-Urpled! Dude, calm down”_ Punz voice made his way through the panic in the teenager’s head, tried his best to calm down, forcing his body to take deep breaths that made his lungs ache even more, only to realized that the four of them got even closer and that Punz, who spoke to him a second ago, had his hands on his shoulders. Purpled took a few steps back and properly glared at the men in front of him.

_“What do you want?”_ The boy spat out with a new burning rage, watching as their faces morphed into confusion, before George finally decided to say something.

_“You went missing for almost a month and no one had any idea of where you went”_ The british man said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, crossing his arms with a more serious expression on his face _“We were worried sick Purpled, you can’t just go M.I.A and expec-”_

_“You weren’t_ ” Purpled interrupted with a strained voice, Sapnap opened his mouth to try and complain about it, but the blonde boy beat him to it, talking with pure hurt and anger in his voice, making the four men flinch slightly “ _You don’t care, none of you never did! Since the start of all this war bullshit, none of you bothered to spend more than five minutes with me!”_

_“Purpled, we were busy, it’s not our fault”_ Dream said with an irritated voice, staring at the younger with an angered expression hidden behind the porcelain mask, but it only made the boy even more angry.

_“I DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT THAT FUCKING WAR! I LOST EVERY SINGLE PERSON I EVER HAD! FIRST TOMMY AND TUBBO AND THEN ALL OF YOU”_ Purpled winced at his own voice tone, ignoring the fresh tears that slid down his face, not even bothering taking a breath before he kept talking _“YOU FORGOT MY GODDAMN BIRTHDAY, I TRIED TO LOOK FOR ALL OF YOU, JUST SO WE COULD SPEND SOME TIME TOGETHER, BUT NO, APPARENTLY ANYTHING IF MORE IMPORTANT THAN ME, RIGHT?!”_

Purpled watched with satisfaction as Punz and Sapnap eyes visibly widened, matching the horrified expression on George’s face and Dream’s tense shoulders, none of them trying to say anything, knowing it would only anger the teenager more, who kept speaking despite the way his voice trembled.

_“So don’t pull that bullcrap on me, you don’t care about me and if you did, you wouldn't have pushed me away, you wouldn’t have ignored me like you all did”_ The boy said with a broken tone, shoulders slumping as he broke down again, sobbing loudly as he furiously wiped the tears staining his face, snapping back to reality when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his thin frame tightly, struggling and trying to get away from Punz, who didn’t loosen his grip on the younger boy, muttering small apologies against the dishevelled hair.

All the walls that Purpled had built came crashing down, the boy stopping struggling and gripping the white hoodie, hiding his face against the taller shoulder and openly sobbing, not missing when George and Sapnap joined the hug, the latter pressing small kisses against his temple as the british man ran his hand up and down his back, as Dream watched it with a worried voice, slowly making his way towards his friends and silently making Punz break the tight hug, but not completely letting go of the boy, who just stared up at Dream with wet eyes and tear stained face, going as far as offering him a small and wobbly smile, the masked man letting out a long sigh before ruffling the younger’s blonde hair. 

They still had a lot of things to figure out, but for now, they were together, and that's all that mattered for now...


	5. I'll save you tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purpled getting caught in the crossfire of the first war and the L’manberg citizens take him hostage ft a rescue mission from Dream”
> 
> Dream Team + Punz are Purpled's old brothers and you can pry that headcanon from my cold hands.

Since the war first started, the whole server was tense, and even those who weren’t associated with the conflicts were a bit nervous, knowing a battle could break at any given second between the two parties, a silent reminder that this wasn’t just a normal fight, but a whole new revolution. Purpled decided to sit that one out, dismissing Dream’s invitation to join their side, telling him that a war wasn’t really his style, the masked man just shrugged, ruffling the boy’s hair and asking him to stay safe while going out, the revolutionaries were in disadvantage, and making some pretty risky moves in the moment.

The younger didn’t really pay any mind to it, he had nothing to do with that stupid war, why would he be worried? Purpled just thought that Dream might have been a little paranoid, the man got a bit overzealous since the manhunts with his friends, always looking over his shoulder as if something or someone would strike at any second, it was probably nothing. But he unfortunately lived to regret his words, the boy had just went out to gather some more resources for his new farm, it wasn’t night time, so he just walked without a care in the world, humming a familiar tune as he walked on the wooden path, purple eyes staring at the ground in front of him.

The blonde got startled when an arrow embedded itself on the tree by his side, head snapping up at the familiar sound of swords clashing, only to realized he was a few steps from a battlefield, he could see Tommy and Dream fighting in the back, and even if both of them were very skilled fighters, Dream still had the lead, forcing the younger one to act more defensive, Sapnap and Fundy danced around themselves, the fox hybrid quickly dodging the raven haired man, looking for a opening, Tubbo and George had bows on hand, shooting arrows with almost perfect aim, Purpled had no idea how they didn’t hit any of them, another arrow flew by and the boy scrambled back, snapping out of his daze with eyes wide as he looked for a way to get out without being noticed. He spotted some bushes from the corner of his eyes, but before Purpled could run, a hand wrapped around his torso, trapping his arms as a sword was pressed against his neck, the sharp blade glinting menacingly in the daylight.

_“Drop your weapons, or I will kill the boy”_ Wilbur’s voice echoed through the field as he stepped away from the trees, revealing himself and Purpled, who watched with wide eyes as all of the Dream SMP members immediately froze in place. Dream had Tommy on a crouching position, his axe pressing against the shield, Sapnap managed to disarm Fundy, his sword pointed to the man, but lowered it when he realized what was happening, Punz dropped his crossbow, raising his hands and shooting George a pointed glare, making the man put away his bow. The teenager looked back at Dream, only to see the masked man already staring back, freeing Tommy, who scrambled back with wide eyes, looking at Wilbur with a horrified expression.

With a nudge on his back, Purpled was forced to walk with the man behind him, biting back a whimper when the blade brushed against his neck, making a small cut on the smooth skin, he could feel himself shaking, heart beating so fast he was afraid the revolutionary leader could hear, all of the L’manburg members gathered together and Purpled could see the tension on Tommy and Tubbo’s face, the former asking his leader _what in the absolute hell_ he was doing, only to be answered with an almost crazed smile, before Wilbur shifted his attention to the enemy.

_“You are going to let us go, and if any of you try following us, little Purpled here gets it~”_ The man’s tone was chilling and in that moment, Purpled was painfully aware that if Dream did something wrong, the taller man would slice his throat with no hesitation at all, but he also knew they wouldn’t do anything that risked his life, not getting shocked when Dream put away his axe and turned his back to the enemy, walking away with his allies. Wilbur waited for a few minutes, just to make sure they wouldn’t come back and release his grip on the boy, but before Purpled could scramble away, something hard hit the side of his head, making Purpled immediately fall on the ground, listening to Tommy’s muffled shouts before his vision faded away.

The boy woke up with a gasp, feeling his head hurt like a bitch as he blinked a few times, not taking much time to get used to the dim light of the room, he had no idea of where he was, but Purpled knew something was wrong when he realized his hands were tied up behind his back, the improvised room was basically a cobblestone square, high enough for a tall person stand without difficulty, he could also make out a small hole in the ceiling, from where Wilbur dropped calmly after a while, adjusting his uniform and looking to the boy in the ground, a bone chilling smile appearing on his face as he got closer, the diamond sword gleaming dangerously with some kind of enchantment attached to his hip, the brunette crouched down and stared at Purpled.

_“Sorry for the hit kid, but I couldn’t miss this opportunity”_ Wilbur’s tone was light, as if he was speaking to a friend, not a literal hostage, which only made Purpled even angrier, purple eyes staring at the man with a burning rage, he wasn’t involved in that goddam war, why was he here in the first place?

_“What the fuck do you want? I'm not one of Dream’s allies, you’re just wasting time if you think I have any information”_ The teenager mumbled with hatred on his voice, the angry expression slowly morphing into a confused one at the crazed smiled on Wilbur’s face, the man was downright terrifying when he wanted to, and then the motherfucker _giggled_ at his face, getting up and putting his hands behind his own back, staring down at the blonde with an amused expression before turning around.

_“You may not be part of this war, but Dream is still your friend and he cares about you, I know he won't do anything could put you in danger. We want independence, and right now Dream wants you safe, it’s a fair exchange, don’t you think?”_ Purpled could just stare at the brunette, absolutely shell shocked with what he just heard, Wilbur was using him as an intimidation tactic, if Dream didn’t give L’manburg independence, he was most likely dead.

_“You are completely insane…”_ The boy mumbled with wide eyes, pressing himself against the wall when the taller man whipped around, a dark look in his eyes as he slowly approached the teenager, crouching down to his eye level before smiling, the same terrifying smile of a man who had nothing to lose.

_“I am the leader of this country Purpled, and a leader will do anything to see their country prosper, right?”_ Wilbur asked as if it was the most reasonable thing in the world, as if he wasn’t threatening his enemies with a kid’s life. The man left after a last smile, climbing through the same hole in the ceiling and leaving the boy alone, Purpled breathed deeply, tense shoulders relaxing as he pressed his head against the wall, ignoring the way his hands shook behind his back, silently praying that Dream and the others would find him soon.

The teenager had no idea when he fell asleep, but the sound of shouting made him shoot up so fast his head spinned, pulling at the restrains that trapped him, he couldn’t get up, sitting in silent and trying to hear any kind of sound from the outside, he could hear shouting and hurried steps, which gave him a sparkle of hope, biting the inside of his cheek as he waited for a good sign. A few minutes later, Purpled heard the steps getting closer and a few seconds later, Sapnap dropped in the room, squinting a little before locking eyes with the other teenager, yelling something to whoever was outside and approaching him, not wasting any time to undo the tight knot on the ropes, hugging the blonde as soon he freed him, Purpled sighed softly and hugged the older back, basking in how warm the brunette was in comparison to the dark room.

_“They didnt do anything to you, right? I swear to God, if one of those bitches hurt you I am-”_ Sapnap was interrupted by the teenagers laugh, shaking his head to reassure that he was fine, getting up with the taller help, and when they got to the hole, George was already waiting, the hard expression melting when he saw Purpled, quickly helping both of the boys to get out, and allowing Purpled to see where they were. It clearly wasn’t L’manburg, but he could see the black walls in the distance, the idiots probably took him to the middle of a forest, a stupid move, if you ask, specially if you’re hiding from someone experienced as Dream, George and Sapnap.

And speaking of Dream, the boy spotted him, fighting with Eret and Tommy like the professional he was, even with the mask you could tell he was pissed off, swinging his axe and striking with ease, the sharp movements aimed to _kill_ , Punz was holding Fundy and Wilbur the best as he could, but in a clear disadvantage, it was scary to see how good both blondes were, moving with ease and practice. Purpled got snapped out of his daze by George, who tugged at his arm, leading him away from the battle and to the Dream SMP land, Sapnap chose to stay behind and help his friends, shooting the younger one a smile before disappearing between the trees.

After a long time, Purpled saw the three man make their way into the communal house, clothes splattered with blood, but with no visible injuries, Dream left his netherite axe by the door and shrugged of his stained hoodie, Sapnap and Punz chatting calmly as they made their way in, only stopping to greet the younger boy, the former asking again is he was hurt.

_“How did you find me so fast? I mean, the location wasn’t exactly secretive, but it was still pretty quick”_ Purpled asked as he ate the mushroom stew Dream made for them, the five of them sitting around the couch while eating, George smiled and adjusted his goggles.

_“It was easy, they were sloppy and left in a big group. Plus all the times we had to track down Dream during the manhunts made it all easier”_ Dream chuckled at the mention of their extra… Activities, the manhunts were common, where they would go to a secluded world, where Dream would have to beat the Ender Dragon with several hunters on his trail, how he managed to win was a still mystery to Purpled, but again, the masked man was a great fighter and even better strategist.

  
 _“We are crushing them next time, no one messes with one of us and gets away with it”_ Punz said with a confident tone, putting away his empty bow and laying down to stare at the ceiling, Sapnap made a noise of agreement and George just laughed. They fell into a comforting silence and a few minutes later Purpled yawned, resting his head against what he thought was Sapnap’s shoulder, falling asleep not much time later, and one by one, they feel asleep, Punz still laying on the ground, Dream sat by his side with his back against the couch, George sitting on one side of the couch, his head falling forward and Sapnap and Purpled laying against each other on the other side, the dim light of the fireplace illuminating the dark room.


	6. You better pray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “karl+schlatt threaten purpled to join manburg”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for taking so long to uptade DD:  
> College has been taking up a lot of my time and i barely have time to sleep anymore, but i'll try to keep up with the chapters!

Purpled was well aware of the recent events of the SMP, with Schlatt winning the election and the banishment of Tommy and Wilbur, but again, the teenager wasn’t much for drama, choosing to just sit aside and watch as he worked on his farm or went out to gather resources, Purpled had no intentions of joining a war, specially against one of his friends, but he also knew that Schlatt didn’t have many people on his side, Quackity and Tubbo had left a while ago, Tubbo after being executed on the festival and Quackity after a discussion with the former president, but Dream was still on his side, always choosing the chaos over anything else.

The boy knew Dream wouldn’t force him to fight a war, so he wasn't too concerned with it. Now coming back after a full day exploring the Nether, the blonde had lots of luck, managing to get enough ancient debris to make around six netherite ingots, Purpled stepped out of the portal, taking a deep breath now and walking to his UFO in silence, enjoying the quiet night, which was rare nowadays, with all the events happening left and right. The teenager stopped a figure outside his house, squinting his eyes and making out the vibrant colors of Karl’s sweater, it was unusual to see the man here, they weren’t really close, but had some small conversations a few times, interacting enough to know that Karl seemed like a nice person.

_“Hey Karl, what are you doing here? It’s kinda late”_ The blonde said as he stepped by the older’s side, earning a sweet smile, the other’s hand resting on his shoulder, squeezing it a bit too tight to be comfortable and it was a immediate red flag, but again, Karl was an affectionate person, he and Sapnap were often cuddling or holding hands, Purpled shuffled on his feet feeling a bit uncomfortable with the hand digging on his shoulder.

_“I was just wondering if we could have a little chat”_ Karl said with the same sickening sweet smle, gesturing to the teenager’s UFO, who slowly nodded, the free hand institicvely going to the hilt of his netheride sword, Karl just smiled and let go of the blonde’s shoulder, happily going to the elevador, shooting a quick look over his shoulder to make sure Purpled was with him, both of them climbing up until they found themselves in the blonde’s home, who paid no attention to the dark place, even if he had sure he lighted some lanterns before leaving. The teenager got one of the lanterns and lighted it up after putting his sword away, remembering that Karl was still there, taking a deep breath and trying to think about what in the living hell would the man want to speak about, but before he could finish his line of thought, a well known voice broke the silence.

_“That’s a nice home you got there, kid”_ Purpled whipped around, almost dropping the lantern when he saw no one but Jschlatt himself, sitting on his bed as he looked directly at the teenager, not making any effort to hide the wicked smiled on his face. The boy held his breath, tightening his grip on the lantern with shaky fingers and alternating his gaze from the president to Karl, who was sitting in one of the chests, the sickening sweet smile never leaving his features as he watched Purpled’s panic with amused eyes.

_“What do you want, Schlatt?”_ Purpled muttered looking for his sword, only to realize Karl managed to snatch it away while he was distracted, he heard someone shift in the matress and turned around to watched Schlatt get up, fixing his tailored suit before fixing his eyes on the teenager, sharp eyes making the younger one freeze for a second, the president was a powerful man, but he wouldn’t do anything against him, Dream would absolutely commit mass murder if anyone dared to harm him, so the fact that Karl was there was even more confusing, because he was pretty sure he was very close with Sapnap, who was also extremely protective of the younger.

_“I’m here to make a deal, as you may know, Manburg has been having a really hard time recruiting allies…”_ Schlatt said with a casual voice tone, leaning against the elevator wall, eyeing Purpled up and down and smiling darkly, but before he could continue, the teenager cut him to it.

_“I won’t side with you, forget it”_ The boy said as he crossed his arms, mentally cursing with how his voice shook mid sentence, but you couldn’t blade him, being unharmed and alone with two people who clearly meant no good, Purpled shifted uncomfortably again, feeling his hands shake as Schlatt face darkened, a wicked smile gracing the president features one more time as he signed for Karl to stand up, the man drawing the netherite sword, _his own sword_ and turning to Purpled, smiling wider as he stepped closer, making the boy stumble back, dropping the lantern as his heart rate shot up, back pressed up against the UFO wall.

_“That wasn’t a question Purpled, you are siding up with us, whether you like our not”_ Karl’s sweet voice made him nauseous, the blade glistening with powerful enchantments way too close for his liking, Purpled stared up at him with wide eyes, breaking in a cold sweat, but refusing to say anything, choosing to ignore the man towering over him to stare back at Schlatt, staring at the clear amusement on his face.

_“And what if I refuse to side with you”_ There was no hiding to the fear in his voice, but he wouldn’t give in so easily, killing him wouldn’t work, even if respawn was a tricky business, his dead would only make Dream absolutely livid, so wanted to know what Schlatt could do, even if his biggest wish was to be far away from that situation.

_“Well, we could always have a little chat with Dream, y’know…”_ The horned man said with a shrug of shoulder, the malicious glint on his eyes making his intentions very clear. The boy’s breath picked up, gripping the hem of his hoodie to stop his hands from shaking, even if Dream was very powerful, Purpled knew Schlatt wouldn’t hesitate in playing dirty to get what he wanted. The silence stretched for a long time, the dying light of the lantern making it even scarier as Purpled weighed his options, Tommy and Tubbo were his friends despite everything and he was pretty sure they would never forgive him for siding up with the enemy, but the idea of something happening to Dream because Purpled didn’t cooperate made his insides crawl and his head hurt.

Karl had stepped away at some point, still holding the netherite sword, and as far as Purpled could see, Schlatt wasn’t armed, so the boy waited for another second before lunging at the man by his side, tackling him in a attempt to make him drop the weapon, and it worked, the weren’t waiting for a aggressive reaction, so when the teenager gripped Karl wrist with a bruising grip, twisting it without a second thought, the man had no other choice but drop it, the younger one immediately grabbing the sword, swinging at Schlatt quick enough to make a gash on his arm. Purpled was strong and he knew how to use a sword, his reputation in bedward didn’t come from nothing, so he fought with all he had.

Being distracted while trying to hit Karl, who was surprisingly good at ducking and dodging, Purpled didn’t see Schlatt coming up behind him, realization hitting a bit too late, as the man gripped his neck, slamming the boy against the UFO wall with enough strength to make him dizzy, his grip in the weapon faltering as the sword fell to the ground with a loud sound. Purpled crawled at the wall as he tried to breath, the vice grip in his neck blocking his airways and making the panic bubble in his chest.

_“Listen here you little shit”_ Schlatt practically growled, grabbing the teenager’s arm and twisting it in a painful way, eliciting a small cry from him, the boy struggling even harder as he desperately tried to breath _“You are going to work for me from now on, and if you even think about betraying me, I will kill every single person you love in this shithole, and make you watch it for long as I want. Karl will keep an eye on you, and if he sees any suspicious activities coming from you...!”_ The man chuckled darkly, leaning closer to the boy, who was barely conscious anymore.

_“You better pray those Pogtopia criminals find you before me”_ And with this final warning, the president let go of Purpled’s neck, throwing the boy on the ground, watching with pleasure as he gasped for air, gripping his throat as harsh coughs left his lips _“See you around, buddy”_

Purpled stood there, laying on the ground long after Schlatt and Karl left, the latter simply smiling happily and waving before stepping into the elevator, leaving the wheezing boy behind. When the teenager finally managed to breathe correctly, a small sob left his lips, tears streaming down his face as he cried loudly, curling up onto himself in his dark home, crying until his throat felt raw and breathe was all messed up again, silently wishing for any bit of comfort anyone could give.

And as expected, no one came...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, thank you for all the comments and kudos, it really cheers me up and gives me inspiration to keep writing when i see you guys are liking the stories!
> 
> And send many requests you want! I loved he ideas i've received so far, so feel free to request anything!


	7. Blood in my hands and tears in my face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purpled, Punz and Ponk find a village and scatter around to explore, but they didn’t expected it to be raided when they’re separated”
> 
> I decided to make a plot i've planned, so i hope you guys like it :DD

The three friends walked calmly in the big field, cracking jokes and occasionally stopping to gather something they found interesting. It was a nice evening, the sun was shining brightly as a few white clouds decorated the blue sky. Purpled stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets, chatting with Ponk about some new bedwars features in Hypixel, the teenager's popularity in the server was skyrocketing, his abilities and the ongoing win streak caught the attention of lots of players and even staff, the games giving the boy a great amount of money, specially for someone so young. Purpled yelped as a third figure ruffled his hair, shoving him playfully before laughing, the teenager turned around and gave Punz the middle finger, earning an indignated gasp from the man. They walked for some more seconds before Ponk stopped walking, brown eyes widening as he spotted the familiar structure of a village, turning to his friends as a silent request to go look around it.

_ “We can probably afford a stop, there’s still some time ‘till sunset”  _ Punz said with a shrug, hands shoved up on his white hoodie pockets, Purpled just nodded in a mute agreement, following the two man to the village, looking around for something interesting, they walked in silence until Ponk stopped walking, turning around to face his friends and even with the mask on, you could tell he was smiling, excited as always.

_ “Let’s split up, I saw a few cartographer villagers around, and I’m pretty sure there's a blacksmith as well. We can meet up in like an hour and a half by the fountain”  _ The man pointed to the fountain ahead of them, where a few villagers walked around, chatting and making trades. Purpled and Punz looked at each other, both nodding and walking away, each one of them to a different direction. The teenager got bored very quickly, wanting to find a librarian in the village, but having no luck, so he decided to head back to the fountain, even if there was a lot of time left.

After walking a bit, the boy sat down by the fountain, leaning agaisn’t one of the stone pillars as he looked around, fixating his gaze at the golden bell hanging nearby. Purpled was never really interested in finding villages, so he wondered what was the bell’s purpose, maybe to announce time? The teenager shrugged and averted his gaze, hiding his hands in his pockets before staring at the passing villagers, the peaceful evening and the warm sun making him sleepy. Purpled probably snoozed off a little, only to be startled by a loud horn, the boy jumped to his feet in a second, seeing the once quiet village break into pure chaos, the bell finally taking its purpose, as a villager rang it desperately.

The teenager then felt the ground rumbling behind his feet, turning around just in time to see gray figures emerge from the top of the hill, a raid, the village was getting fucking raided while they were there. Cursing loudly, the boy drew his netherite sword and equipped his shield, cursing himself for now bringing a better armour, just wearing his netherite chestplate. For a second he thought of Punz and Ponk, but he knew they would be okay, there was no time to look for the two men, the pillagers were invading and if Purpled didn’t act quickly, the village was going to be slaughtered in minutes. He took a deep breath and ducked in time to dodge an arrow, quickly getting close enough to swing his sword, the blade slicing through meat as if it was butter, immediately killing the pillager and running to where the others went.

Just like he thought, the village had already been launched into full panic mode, and Purpled was quick enough to slay a vindicator before he killed one of the villagers, who scurried away to hide in a house. Purpled continued attacking, cutting through what seemed like an infinite amount of enemies, being lucky to only end up with a few scratches and a small cut above his left eyebrow when a vindicator managed to get close, missing the boy’s head by a few centimeters. The teenager was breathing hard, looking around to try and spot any more signs of the raid, so when he heard steps behind him, his first reaction was to swing his sword, the blade barely missing Ponk’s face, making the man yelp and jump away.

_ “What the hell kid, you almost gave me a heart attack!”  _ The masked man complained loudly, making Purpled smile apologetically, raising his hands in defeat, before taking a better look and realizing that Punz wasn't with the older. He furrowed his eyebrows and used the fact that they were not under attack anymore to look around, trying to spot the familiar white hoodie and blonde hair.

_ “Where’s Punz? I thought you guys were together”  _ Purpled asked now staring at Ponk, whose eyes widened before he looked around, suddenly realizing their friend wasn't nearby, so he turned around to face the teenager, grabbing his arm and pulling him along, both of them running around the village, calling Punz loud as the could and slaying more pillagers the found in the way. At some point, they ended up in the fountain again, only to spot a bone chilling sight. Punz was alone, fighting with around two vindicators and three pillagers, armed with loaded crossbows. The man was quick, dodging arrows and swinging his enchanted axe with ease, but it was still an unfair fight, where the blonde had a clear disadvantage.

Purpled didn’t hesitate before jumping in, taking down the witch as she got prepared to throw a potion, plunging his sword through her abdomen without remorse, catching a glimpse of Ponk jumping into the archers, wielding his shield and slaying them incredibly fast. Everything was going well, but when the floor rumbled again, Purpled turned around in time to jump out of the ravager patch, rolling over his shoulder and getting up as fast as he could, watching in horror as the mod destroyed everything on it’s way. Then he realized Punz was into the creature’s way, too busy fighting the vindicator to notice he was about to be hit.

_ “PUNZ!”  _ Ponk’s scream echoed through the village, alerting the blonde man and giving him enough time to get out of the way, the vindicator he was fighting being absolutely crushed by the ravager, it1s body dissipating in a black smoke. Purpled pulled out his crossbow, loading an arrow and shooting against the pillager on top of the ravager. It was a clean shot, right into the head, killing the raider immediately.

The teenager then ran to his friends side, quickly checking out Punz for any injuries before turning his attention to the large creature, sucking in a shaky breath and attacking with the other two men, taking lots of care to not let it get a single hit, knowing it could be extremely dangerous with them being underprotected. With a last hit from Ponk, the creature died and Purpled finally let his shoulders slump, wheezing as he tried to recover from the long fight.

_“We’re never explorin’ a fucking village again”_ Ponk said as he sat down on the ground, taking deep breaths and wiping the blood from his mask, a disgusted expression clear even with part of his face being obscured, Purpled gigled and nodded, looking around and furrowing his eyebrowns when he realized the villagers were still hidden in their houses. Using his sword as a support to get up, the boy tried to make out any sounds in the place, but the village was death silent, even if he could see the curious and fearful eyes peering out of the windows. The silent was cut by the sound of a crossbow being loaded, purple eyes widening as he whipped around in time to see an lone pillager raise the loaded weapon, firing in Punz direction and within a second Purpled jumped into action, launching himself against the man and taking both of them to the ground, watching as Ponk cursed loudly, killing the pillager in an instant before turning around to stare at his friends, brown eyes widening and making the teenager turned around.

Purpled gasped loudly as he stared at Punz, whose hands hovered above the arrow that pierced his abdomen. The teenager dropped his sword and ran to his friend, feeling his eyes sting as he desperately looked for a healing potion in his inventory, but endind empty handed as he remembered not packing any, thinking it would be useless. Ponk was by his side in a blink, trying to aid the wound as he could, pulling out the arrow in a swift movement, both of them wincing when Punz screamed, biting at his own sleeve as Purpled’s shaky hands pressed against the wound.

_ “Fuck… I-it’s alright Punz, you’re gonna be okay, just don’t fucking look down”  _ The teenager muttered between gritted teeth and tear filled eyes, his hands faltering as Punz grabbed his wrist, looking up at him with soft eyes, smiling despite the small amount of blood that dripped down his chin.

_ “D-dude chill, I’m gonna respawn quickly. No need to worry...”  _ Purpled hand shook violently as he tried his best not to cry, staring at Ponk, who just gave up on trying and sat down beside the dying man, running his hands through the matted hair, clearly holding back tears as he watched his friend in a big amount of pain. The teenager stood there for a few seconds, before a wet hand touched his cheek, smearing with blood and making him look down to the blonde man, finally breaking down and sobbing loudly, his dirty hands gripping the strained white hoodie, pressing his forehead against Punz chest and crying his heart out, letting the man card his hands through the blonde locks, getting blood,  _ his older brother’s  _ blood on the dirt strands. They stood by the man’s side until his eyes slowly closed and his body dissipated into white smoke, Ponk not hesitating before pulling the teenager close, hugging him tight and letting him cry all he wanted, muttering reassuring words as the boy’s wails filled the night air.

After an hour or two, the two friend made their way back to the Dream SMP, Purpled holding all of Punz items as Ponk took care of the monsters, both of them walking in complete silence, aside from a sniffle from the teenager, who was still shaken up with his older brother’s death, even if he knew the blonde man was going to be alive and well back at home, he couldn’t help but remember the way the blood stained their clothing, the metallic smell making the boy gag. After an hour, they were back at home, walking down the wooden path as they spotted a familiar figure by the top of the stairs.

Purpled took of running first, jumping steps just to crash into Punz arms, hugging him close as he possibly could, wetting the clean hoodie with his own tear as he sobbed against his brother chest, the man in question just hugging him back even tighter, shushing and rocking the teenager to try and calm him down, taking a second to smiled at Ponk, who just took a deep breath, tense shoulder slumping as they let Purpled cry as much as he wanted.

_ “We are never goin’ back to a village”  _ Punz said after Purpled stopped crying, still clinging to him like a baby koala, making the man get up with the boy in his arms, laughing as the hands around his shoulders tightened, just like the legs around his waist. 

_ “I couldn’t agree more” _ Ponk said with a small chuckle, walking side by side with Punz as they walked to the latter house, bidding him and the teenager goodbye and watching them get into house in silence, making sure they were okay before getting on his way, taking deep breaths as he tried to wipe the memories of his friend dying moments from his head.

In Punz house, the man walked silently in the dark, moving around in the dark with no difficulties to place the teenger in the mattress, helping him take of the blood stained hoodie and smiling before ruffling his hair, just getting out to put the piece of clothing in warm water, going back to his bedroom fast as he could and laying down, feeling Purpled wrap himself around him again, signing and enveloping the sleeping boy in his arms, the teenager’s slow breath lulling him to sleep a few minutes later.

Needless to say, they never stopped exploring villages together, only that in the other visits, Purpled never left his brother’s side...


	8. Kids will be kids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purpled, Drista, Tommy, and Tubbo all being kids”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back :DD  
> I'm so so sorry for taking so long to update, college has been really hard, but the semester is almost over! So expect more chapters after this week!!!!
> 
> I hope you like the chapther!

Hurried footsteps and joyful laughter were heard by all of the SMP, a few months ago, Dream had prohibited conflict during holidays and everyone could wander freely to enjoy the time with their beloved ones, and that was exactly what the four teenagers were doing. Tommy and Drista had met during the Pogtopia and Manburg war, where the girl helped him build a massive “intimidation” tower and proceeded to bully the shit out of the boy as well and on the next holiday, which was the Halloween party Bad and Skeppy hosted on their mansion, Tommy introduced Drista to Tubbo and Purpled, and needless to say, the four of them caused absolute chaos in the server, but none of the adults had the guts to call them out, everyone breathing a little bit easier when seeing them being kids again, specially Tommy and Tubbo, who were always way too mature for their age. 

Purpled yelped as Tubbo tripped him, the shorter boy letting out a loud laugh as the blonde face planted into the snow, Tommy and Drista stopping in the tracks to make fun of him as well. Thanks to Dream's admin magic, the whole SMP was completely covered in snow, a fluffy white blanket that made the land seem almost magical. Purpled grinned as he watched his friends laugh so hard that they teared up, sneaking a snowball into his hands and throwing it as he got up, hitting Tommy square in the face, the boy cursing loudly as he cleaned up his face. Tubbo was basically dying at this point, laying in the ground as he clutched his own belly, his cackles matching Dristas wheezes, until both blondes stared at each other, mischief clear in their faces as they made more snowballs, hitting the two laughing teenagers and starting a whole snowball fight, Tommy and Tubbo against Purpled and Drista.

One hour later, they were all short of breath laying in the snow to rest for a bit, knowing that they needed to enjoy the day before it was over, even if they still had a few more days to enjoy their freedom. Drista sat up and looked around before fixing her gaze in the three boys, the porcelain mask hiding her smile as he watched Tommy and Purpled bicker about something stupid as Tubbo watched, smiling and making small comments, being a minor god, she never had anyone to befriend with, specially because most people were intimidated by her older brother, so she was a bit surprised when Tommy was an absolute ass in a funny way when they first met, it made her actually feel that she was a normal teenager. Purpled got up and patted the snow out of his clothes, suggesting that they went looking for something to do before the dinner Dream would be hosting, one by one, the teenagers got up and started walking, enjoying the chilly air that made their cheeks rosy, hiding their hands on pockets to keep it warm.

_ “why don’t we watch the sunset from the top of the Vikkstar tower?”  _ Tommy suggested as the walked, the other three being quick to agree before starting walking again, only to start a silly race, laughing loudly as their footsteps crushed the white snow. None of them noticed Wilbur's ghost watching them from afar, or the way Punz stopped at his window to see the server kids just having fun, expression growing soft when he saw the smile on Purpled’s face. The four teenagers only stopped running when Drista touched the tower’s wall first, blonde hair disheveled and breathing hard.

_ “I won! Suck it up, boys!”  _ Tubbo just giggled as he tried to catch his breath, Purpled expression going bitter with the lost as Tommy started cussing the girl in a loud tone, only to me answered by a middle finger and a cocky smile from the girl, that moved the mask to allow them to see her mouth, running for the elevador as she yelled  _ “Boohoo cracker”  _

Tommy stood there with a shocked expression, before going back to yelling, going to the elevator with an empty threat of throwing the girl off the tower. Purpled laughed and went up after Tubbo, stepping out when he hit the last floor, on the top of the tower, where Tommy didn’t put any walls or windows, just an open floor where the wind blew softly, the air becoming even colder as Purpled approached his friends, who were sitting next to the edge, smiling and at him as he sat down, letting out a long breath. It had been a long time since they get too stay like this, just enjoying the moment without a care in the world, the teenager looked around, examining every single one of his friends, taking in the way the events had shaped them all so much.

Tubbo still had a few scars from the first war and from when he was executed, the marks poking out of his collar, and a few red scars from the fireworks on the side of his face, Purpled knew that there were more, his eyes didn't have the same naive sparkle as before and the way the boy flinched at sudden moves has heart breaking. His gaze shifted to Tommy and the sharp eyes that were always burning with a fierce passion looking a bit dimmer, laugh way too quiet coming from such a loud person, he was probably the most affected out of everyone, having lost almost everything he valued in his life in such a young age, but still refusing to give up, Purpled told Tommy he was stupid for fighintg so hard when he had nothing left, but the younger just laughed it off, smile cocky as ever as his eyes got a bit brighter, looking at the field where Niki, Phil and Tubbo were catching, expression growing soft for a few seconds. Finally, he looked at Drista, who took of her mask, freckled face and unnatural green eyes gleaming as she laughed about something Tubbo said, Purpled didn’t knew much about her life out of the server, but he knew the girl was lonely, from what he heard, gods couldn’t really interact with normal people outside their own worlds, maybe that was the reason Dream created his own, to give himself and his sister an opportunity to be normal.

_ “What are you guys doing when Dream updates the world?”  _ Drista’s voice cut through Purpled thoughts, making him snap back into reality and pay attention to the conversation, watching as Tommy shifted his gaze to the buildings, the sun starting to set beside the spruce thress in the distance. Dream had warned everyone on the place that he would be updating the server, to add the new things the big gods had made, but nobody but him and Drista could be there, normal people couldn’t be nearby updating magic, it was dangerous and it could cause a weird glitch and kill you permanently, so everytime a update was made, Dream always asked them to get out for a few weeks.

_ “Techno, Wilbur and I are visiting Phil’s world, he wants to show us around and try to see if we can relax a bit after everything, or maybe to see if Wilbur will remember anything”  _ The young boy said as he let his feet dangle out of the build, leaning back on his arms as he stared at the warm orange sky, his face dropping a bit with the mention of his family. Tubbo simply scooted closer to his friend, both of them sharing a smile before the brunette stared at the blonde girl.

_ “I’m going to the Captain’s server! He said his lady wants to meet me soon”  _ The boy said with an enthusiastic tone, making the other three teenager laugh softly, all very aware of how much Tubbo looked up to Jordan, or CaptainSparkles, as most people knew him, an absolute living legend, Ianite’s champion and one if not the most powerful person alive, and Tubbo was no one but his son, kept hidden away until he was old enough to wander around on his own, going to the main lobby to start his life as his father kept going on his mission.

_ “That’s cool, how are you feeling?”  _ Purpled asked as he sat with one leg up, resting his arm on it as they chatted, purple eyes staring at the setting sun in the distance, shivering a bit from the cold air around them.

_ “Honestly, I’m terrified. The Captain said she’ll like me, but i’m still nervous” _ The brunette mumbled with a frown, drawing his legs close to his chest and hugging his knees. Drista just laughed and turned to Purpled for a second before looking back at the sunset, a silent cue to the boy speak as well.

_ “Well, I’m going to Bad and Skeppy’s private server, they want to build me a new room in the house” _ Bad almost felt like a father to the purple eyed boy, he took Purpled in when he was too young to remember, Badboyhalo or SaintofGames was an old one, from the antique anarchy servers, that now were nothing but a mere legend, the man said he found Purpled alone in the lobby, toddling around with nothing but the clothes in his body, eyes shiny with unshed tears and shivering from the winter cold. He raised him took care of him and gave him a family, the Dream Team, Punz, Sam, Callahan and Alyssa were like a big family, starting their lives on a fresh world that Dream created, he could still remember the good memories from the old communal house, where they all slept together on the floor and were taught how to survive with Sam, Punz and Bad.

_ “I’m gonna miss you guys... “  _ Drista said with a bitter tone, green eyes shining in the now dark world, the moon creating a dim light, the four teenager now staring at the starry night above them, the small shiny dots mesmerizing them as they talked softly, as if speaking a bit louder would destroy the bubble they made  _ “It’s a big update, and even if I’ll be here to help Clay, it’s gonna take a while”  _

_ “Well, we can always see each other on the big servers, I heard Hypixel now has a four people team system”  _ Tubbo said with a big smile, they knew that there was always an opportunity to see each other again, but it was hard to say goodbye, to go back to their lives full of traumas and endless responsibilities. They still had time to enjoy themselves, so they stood there even after the dinner had started, talking until their eyelids felt too heavy, getting away from the order as to lay down on the cold ground, shuffling closer to each other as they fell asleep one by one. Purpled looked at his friends with a small smile, blinking away the tears in his eyes before letting himself be lulled into dreamland by the soft snores, knowing someone would find them there after a while.

So when Purpled woke up in the communal house, blinking heavily while still curled up in the middle of a puppy pile with Tommy, Tubbo and Drista, the four teenagers sporting different hoodies and coats, as well blankets to keep them warm. Tommy was wearing a red royal gown, the soft material a bit crumpled from the sleep, Tubbo had a kind of pirate coat, one that Purpled had seen in old story books about a champion from an faraway island, the blonde himself was hearing a familiar black and red cloak, smiling and snuggling on it before closing his eyes, Drista had a green hoodie that was far too big on her. Purpled sighed softly, curling up on himself as he drifted off again, blissfully unaware of the green eyes watching them from the other side of the room.

The kids were being kids again, and everyone could breath a little easier when the loud laughs lit up the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!
> 
> Feel free to send any request! Just be mindful of the rules!
> 
> Thank you for reading :DD


	9. High hopes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Purpled developed a fear of heights and Dream is there for him + Purpled has a nightmare + Dream and Purpled fluff”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My semester is over, yaaay!! Y'all can expect a lot more chapters and a few new projects I've been thinking about :DD
> 
> Hope you enjoy the chapter!

Purpled didn’t knew how it had started, at first it was an weird tightness in his chest when he was in a very tall place, but it was probably normal, so he just ignored the feeling, thinking it wasn’t anything important and it’d be over soon, but it only got worse, he couldn’t help his fast heartbeat or the way his hands would start sweating when he had to climb up and down his U.F.O everyday, or the way his anxiety spiked up everytime he looked down his window, realizing how fucking far away he was on the ground. So now he had a small situation, it had been nearly a week since he was outside his UFO, everytime he tried to get down, the fear was so overwhelming, that the boy had to stop himself from breaking down, pushing himself away from the elevator until his back was flushed against the wall, taking in shaky breaths and trying to hold himself together.

The thing was, Purpled was running out of food, so he needed to get down, in one way or another, but he couldn’t help himself, and if he asked anyone to bring him food, because they would ask, and the teenager would rather die than admit he was scared. Purpled was in the middle of a pep talk, trying to calm down so he could get out when he heard the noise of someone getting up his elevator, keeping himself pressed against the wall as he waited, not making any effort to hide his dishevelled appearance. Purpled had at least three breakdowns that day, the last one being the worst, when he just couldn’t hold himself together anymore, slipping into another panic attack that left him feeling too exhausted to move again. After a few seconds, a familiar green hoodie made his way into the teenager’s house, pushing himself of the elevator before looking around, freezing for a second when spotting Purpled, curled up in a corner with clear tear tracks on his face, eyes red and puffy like he’d been crying recently. Dream approached him carefully, crouching down so he could stare the boy in the eyes. The thing was, no one but Bad, Sapnap and George had seen the blonde’s face before, so when he took off the smiley mask, Purpled couldn’t help but freeze, staring into the worried emerald green eyes.

_ “You’re okay there, bud’?”  _ The question snapped him out of trance, the teenager blinking a couple times before looking away in shame, curling up further into himself, hugging his own knees, slowly shaking his head as his eyes stared at the UFO dusty floor, hoping Dream wouldn't pester him that much, but knowing the masked man, he wouldn’t leave without an clear answer  _ “Purp c’mon, talk to me…” _

Purpled was proud to admit he wasn't a very emotional person, he could control his feelings pretty well! So why he couldn't hold back the tears that flooded his eyes was mystery, a sobbing ripping out of his mouth as the boy broke down again, digging his nails into his own arms as he buried his head into his knees, missing the way Dream seemed to look almost desperate, hand hovering over the teenager’s shoulder, questioning himself if he should touch him, before saying fuck it and gently tuggin the boy into his arms, slipping into a sitting position so he could cradle Purpled in his arms, and the boy never felt so small, hiding his face on the masked man’s neck, half curled up on his lap as he sobbed his heart out for some good minutes. It took a while for Purpled to calm himself, heart wrenching sobs dying down to soft sniffles, until he finally stopped clinging to the green hoodie, pushing himself back to stare at Dreams unnatural green eyes.

_ “I-I’m… I’m scared of heights.”  _ Purpled muttered slowly, averting his gaze again as he fiddled with the hem of his hoodie, growing more anxious as the silent stretched, but also not being brave enough to look at the older man in the eyes, almost jumping when he heard Dream sigh softly.

_ “And that’s why you’ve been up here all this time? You couldn’t get down?” _ Purpled had expected a bit of teasing, but Dream’s tone was nothing but gentle, his hand brushing the blonde strands from the boy’s eyes, smiling softly when Purpled nodded his head, still too embarrassed to look at him  _ “Oh Purpled… You could’ve told me or Bad. Gods, even Sapnap would have dropped everything to help you…” _

_ “I didn’t want to admit that I was afraid, specially about something so lame”  _ The teenager finally looked at Dream in the eyes, purple staring into green as the place grew quiet again, until the man smiled again, moving himself so he could get up, sticking his hand out to bring Purpled to his feet, not missing when the youngest held his arm with an vice like grip, looking into the elevador direction with furrowed eyebrows and a scared expression.

_ “C’mon bud, you can hop on my back and close your eyes, I’d never let anything happen to you”  _ And that was playing dirty, Dream knew Purple would trust him with his life, and it showed when the boy just sighed, dropping his shoulders as he moved to cling into the tallest shoulders, the blonde holding his legs to secure him, fighting back a smile that threatened to emerge in his face, slowly making his way into the elevador and getting both of them down. The trip seemed almost infinite to Purpled, who could just cling even more into the older, grabbing a fistful of green hoodie and hiding his face into the fabric to the point he couldn't breathe properly, fighting back the tears that filled his eyes again, the anxious feeling getting more and more overwhelming, taking the boy closer and closer to his breaking point. 

_ “Hey, we’re down already buddy” _ Dream’s gentle voice pushed through his panic, making him barely nod while making no movement to let go of the taller man, who just chuckled and started walking, stopping a few times to adjust the boy on his back, humming a comforting tone as he made his way toward his house, catching a few worried glances from his friends and stopping when Sapnap stood in his way, eyebrows furrowed and a concerned expression as he looked at Purpled frail form.

_ “Is he okay? I haven’t seen him around for a while”  _ The other teenager mumbled stepping a bit closer, raising his arm to card his hand through the boy’s hair, Dream felt himself soften a little, walking with his best friend by his side down the path, explaining the situation in a low tone, trying to not wake up a very sleepy Purpled while he walked. Needless to say, Sapnap was very pissed off, and specially hurt, that the boy he saw as a younger brother would keep in something so important, but again, Dream quickly calmed him down, stopping at his door for a second, letting the other teenager open it before getting in, walking to his bed and carefully placing Purpled there, adjusting him so he was laying comfortably and covering him with a warm blanket, starting to card his hand through the teenager’s hair and turning his head to his best friend before taking out the smiling mask.

_ “We should let him sleep a bit, he was exhausted”  _ The blonde mumbled in a calm tone, watching the raven haired man nod, smiling at the sleeping boy and saying a small ‘goodbye’ to the minor god before getting out of the house, leaving the two of them alone. Dream sighed and looked at the younger, smiling softly and getting up, deciding to make them something to eat.

.

.

.

Purpled didn’t knew where he was, the darkness around him was oppressing, but it all got worse when he blinked, the black pitch vision being replaced with the normal world, but the worst part was the fact that he was on a very tall place, the boy could see the clouds passing by as he stumbled back, breath heaving as he tried to keep calm, fighting the tears once again as he stared at the glass floor below him, curling up on himself as he completely broke down again, weakly calling out for Dream a few times. It was a nightmare, it had to be! Dream wouldn’t put him in such a scary situation, right?! The boy sobbed and cried out as the glass started cracking behind him, not being able to move as it slowly crumbled, until it finally shattered, Purpled closing his eyes as he screamed at the top of his lungs, dropping to what definitely was his death.

Purpled opened his eyes with a blood curdling scream, struggling against the pair of hands that tried to hold him down, crying and yelling while being unable to open his eyes, in fear to stare at the floor getting close and closer and… Then he realized, the wind that whipped at his face had stopped, the sensation that he was falling faded away and when the boy slowly cracked one his eyes open, he found himself staring at the wood ceiling and not the clear sky that was above him. The panic slowly faded away and he could finally few the hands that previously held him down caressing his hair and the heat of another body pressed into his, he was safe, he wasn’t falling straight to his dead, the tears were still there, sliding down his cheeks and dropping on the mattress, but he wasn’t gonna die.

After the initial shook, he looked around, staring at Dream’s worried face, the man still holding him close, his free hand carding through the blonde locks as he rocked them back and forth, humming the same comforting tone as he waited for Purpled to calm down, not pushing him, but simply… Being there, grounding him as the nightmare faded away from his mind, mumbling a few praises next to the boy’s temple, the exhausted body slumping against the taller, still a trembling a bit, but moving to grip the man’s hoodie when he tried to move, desperately shaking his head as he couldn't say anything with the lump in his throat. They stayed there for a few good hours, Dream only moving to lay down again, holding Purpled close to his chest, using his free hand to wipe a stray tear on his eye corner as he stared at the teenager now relaxed form, promising that he would never let him hide something from them again. The blonde sighed and slowly closed his eyes, smiling when Purpled cuddled closer to him, still fast asleep and stood there, holding his younger brother as they both feel asleep.

Recovering would be hard, but luckily Purpled had lots of people to help him, and while he was still afraid, he could still stay at a certain minor god’s house...


	10. You are my sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "IRL au: Punz, Dream, Sapnap and Bad watch over baby Purpled"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters in two days, pog?????????
> 
> I really wanted to write about baby Purpled and this prompt was just so so soft :(((
> 
> I hope you all like it!

Punz had a pretty normal life for a college student, he had a loving mother, who was always working hard to make sure her kids had a good life, and had a younger brother who he would give up his life without missing a beat, his dad left about a year ago, a few months after Purpled was born, and honestly, Punz was pretty okay with it, the man had never been a role model anyway, always getting home late and extremely drunk, probably had cheated on his wife lots of times, so the blonde was happy that his mom was free from that scumbag, who didn’t made an effort to stay in contact with his kids. He lived in another city during the semester, sharing an apartment with a few friends from high school, but he always came back during holidays and vacations, Punz loved his family more than anything, so when his mother called him around five pm, he happily picked up.

_ “Hey mom, how’s it going? You got off work already?”  _ The blonde asked spinning in his chair, turning away from the computer to stare at his bedroom wall, smiling softly at his mom’s voice.

_ “Hi darling, I’m sorry for calling you all of a sudden, but one of the nurses back at work had a family emergency, and I will have to cover up for her on the night shift. Could you look after Purpled, just for tonight? I’m on my way to pick him up from daycare and I’ll leave some money for you to order take out”  _ Punz perked up with the mention of ordering food, plus the chance to spend some time with his younger brother, the blonde smiled and got up from his chair, walking around the room as he answered.

_ “ Don’t worry mom, of course I can take care of him. The boys were going to sleep over tonight, is it okay?”  _ The college student asked a bit worried, the boys consisted of Dream, George, Sapnap and Bad, his highschool friends and housemates, Punz met them by his cousin Sapnap, when he moved cities after his parents divorce and started hanging out together. Punz, Dream and Sap were part of the football team, paired up with his good grades, the blonde managed to score a scholarship in the university he wanted, the only bad thing was the fact that he was away from his family most of the time.

_ “Of course sweetheart, it’s been a while since they visited, I’m sure Purpled misses them too”  _ The woman replied with an excited tone, and Punz could hear the car stopping, the woman going silent for a few seconds before speaking again  _ “I’m picking up you brother now, see you in a minute darling! _ ”

Punz said a brief goodbye, hanging up and going back to his computer, continuing to work on the essay his professor assigned him during the winter vacations, humming to whatever pop music he heard Karl sing on the call earlier. After a few minutes, he heard the front door opening and got up, getting out of his room and walking down to the living room, smiling when he saw his mom, still dressed in her scrubs as she carried Purpled and his daycare bag. Punz immediately went to pick up the sleepy toddler, who perked up when he saw his brother, making grabby hands in his direction and cuddling closer to the older, giggling when the blonde snuggled him. 

_ “I’ll leave some money for the pizza. Purpled still needs to take a bath and some new diapers, his food and bottle are on the fridge, just heat it up until it’s warm and feed him, just give him the bottle and the pacifier before bed. I love you”  _ His mom smiled and kissed both of their foreheads, leaving the money on the kitchen counter and leaving again, the two siblings falling into a comfortable silence as Punz went to his room, saving his work and turning off his computer before getting his phone, holding the toddler with one arm as he opened his group chap, reading the messages that his friends sent him.

  
  


_ Pissbaby: @Punz hey asshole me, Bad and Sap are on our way. _

_ Punz: ‘kay bitch _

_ also, i’m taking care of purpled tonight. _

_ Bad: Oh that’s nice! It’s been a while since we saw him. _

_ Snapmap: whatever, he’s cooler than you anyway. _

_ Punz: he’s literally one??? _

_ Snapmap: and?? _

_ Punz: fuck you, asshole. _

_ Bad: First of all, language! _

_ Second, we’re here already _

_ Come pick up the door. _

  
  


Punz just rolled his eyes and pocketed his phone, adjusting Purpled in his arms as he left the room, humming a song as he unconsciously rocked his brother, who just sat in his arms, babbling happily to no one in particular. The blonde unlocked the door and stared at his housemates, smiling and giving them a quick high five, the toddler perking up when he saw his brother’s friends, giving them a tooty smile and pointing at Dream’s white face mask, that covered his mouth and nose.

_ “Hey buddy, how are you and your stinky brother doing?” _ Dream said taking off the mask, smiling and letting Purpled grab his index finger, the kid in question just babbling and kicking his legs to be put down, which Punz made with a bit of bitterness, feeling jealous with how much his little brother loved his friends.

_ “What happened today? Usually your mom is at home by night time”  _ Bad asked as he watched Purpled toddle his way to the living room, still holding Dream’s finger in a tight grip, before turning his gaze to his friend, laughing at the obvious jealousy in his face.

_ “A nurse had a problem or some shit like that, so she had to cover the night shift”  _ Punz answered as he shrugged his shoulders, watching as Sapnap excitedly walked to the living room, Bad and Punz trailing after him, the former sitting at the couch near Purpled and Dream, who were just sitting in the carpet, the toddler holding one of his many toys and speaking nonsense to the blonde, who just pretend to understand, agreeing wholeheartedly to everything he said  _ “But she left pizza money, so it’s cool”  _

_ “Oh, by the way, George is not coming, his car broke or some shit like that.” _ Dream said as he played with the toddler, out of all of his friends, the blonde and Sapnap were the ones who liked Purpled the most, never getting annoyed by the kid. But again, Purpled was a very calm baby, he rarely cried and mostly sat there playing by himself, completely immersed in his toys, he was a bit shy at first, but warmed up very quickly, and he was definitely clingy sometimes, climbing into Punz lap and cuddling close as he could, usually with his blanket and pacifier, falling asleep not long after.

_ “Dream!”  _ Bad gasped dramatically, pointing at Purpled with an horrified expression  _ “Don’t curse in front of the baby! What if he repeats it?” _

_ “Bad, I don’t think he is listening like, at all”  _ Sapnap said with a small laugh, watching as Purpled raised his gaze from the toys, getting up slowly and waddling back to Punz direction, making grabby hands to the older and squeaking happily as his older brother picked him up, laying his head on the blonde shoulder, blinking his big innocent purple eyes in Bad direction, who just smiled and waved, before looking back at his friends.

_ “Kids never look like they’re paying attention, but they’re actually hyper aware of everything we say”  _ The older explained with his “serious” voice, Bad had volunteered to help at a kindergarten, so he was definitely the one who knew more about kids. Punz just laughed and adjusted himself so he was laying back, resting his back against the cushions as Purpled laid atop of him, small hands grabbing at the soft fabric of the older’s hoodie, but the fact that he was so quiet made the blonde a bit concerned. Don’t get him wrong, Purpled wasn't a hard to deal kid, he was actually very calm, never cried a lot and was pretty easy to calm down, but he was never this clingy, pouting and whining when Punz tried to move him, holding tighter to the older’s hoodie, so the blonde was definitely concerned, sitting back on the couch.

_ “Dude, I think he has a fever”  _ His three friends perked up and got up to have a better look, Bad and Dream sitting on both of his sides and Sapnap positioning himself behind the couch, leaning down so he could have a good look at the toddler. Punz adjusted the boy in his lap and pressed his lips to the toddler’s forehead, not liking even a bit how limp he was, and in fact, his skin felt very warm, the droopy eyes and quiet whines giving away the fact that something was very wrong. Bad scooted closer and pressed his hand to the kid’s forehead, nodding after a few seconds.

_ “It doesn't seem to be that high yet, but we should keep an eye on him”  _ The other three college students hummed in agreement, going back to their places on the couch or the ground, but still glancing back at Purpled, who was leaning against Punz torso, eyes growing more tired and sleepy. After a few minutes, the blonde remembered that he was supposed to give him a bath, getting up from the couch and asking for Bad to order the food, telling him where the money was and asking for Sapnap and Dream’s help to give the baby a bath.

_ “Sap, get him some fresh clothes from his room, I’ll go and fill the bathtub”  _ The green eyed man said with a smile, staring down at the tired toddler, only moving when Punz hummed in agreement, walking to the bathroom and sitting in the toilet seat lid, looking at their reflection in the mirror with an worried face, of course, Purpled had been sick before, but never when his mom was away. The man sighed and adjusted the baby in his arms, shaking him softly when he realized he was about to fall asleep, regretting his decision when he saw the big purple eyes tearing up, his bottom lip wobbling before Purpled cries filled the house, startling Dream, who turned around from the bathtub to stare at Punz with an questioning gaze, watching as his friend got up, rocking the toddler and shushing him softly, trying to calm him down.

Sapnap’s head popped up in the bathroom door, staring at his cousin with a disappointed face and quickly getting flipped off when he tried saying something, stepping away with an offended gasp. Purpled continued to cry as Punz gave him a bath, only stopping after he was out of the bathtub, dressed in comfortable clothes and waiting for his food to warm up, curled up in his brother arms, the fever didn't get higher, but it didn’t went down as well, making him even grumpier and making Punz more and more desperate, hating the fact that he had no idea what to do, not even being able to eat properly as he kept rocking Purpled back and forth, singing a kid’s song to try and distract him.

Eventually the boys sat down to play video games, Dream and Sapnap sitting in the ground, backs pressed against the couch where Punz and Bad were seated, the former half sitting and half laying down as Purpled was resting in his chest, sleepy eyes staring at the television as he sucked at his pacifier, not taking the bottle earlier, which only made the college students more unsettled. After a few minutes the baby fell asleep, sucking softly at the pacifier and cuddling in Punz chest, who just put a hand lightly on his back, not daring to move an inch in fear of waking him up. The room fell into a comfortable silence, the four friends chatting quietly as they watched the toddler finally being calm, hoping that the fever would go away quickly. They decided to go to sleep around two am, setting down the extra mattress that Punz’s mom had in the living room, changing into their pajamas and laying down, exchanging a few words before they got too tired to talk anymore, slowly falling asleep one by one.

After an hour or two, Punz was woken up by loud cries, shooting up and looking around before setting his gaze on Purpled, who had woken up and as bawling his eyes out again, the man bit his lip and picked him up quickly, cradling the baby in his arms and exiting the living room quickly, going through the dining room to open up the backyard door, sitting in the porch by the backyard, shushing the toddler quietly, rocking him softly as he waited for him to calm down, which happened after a few minutes of loud crying and whimpering, but Purpled finally grew quiet, Punz smiling down at his younger brother, eyes so filled with love that it hurt, not caring even a bit about the fact that he was woken up in the middle of the night and was sitting out in the cold, shivering as he wrapped the small blanket around his younger brother, leaning back against the porch post and humming a lullaby that his mom used to sing to him, big innocent eyes staring up at him as the toddler paid close attention, leaning his tear stained cheek against the older chest.

Punz just sighed and carded his hands through the younger blonde locks, averting his gaze to stare at the pitch black backyard, stopping for a second to enjoy the silence and the fact that he was just there, holding his younger brother close to him, listening to the faint sound of him sucking the purple pacifier, waiting for him to eventually fall asleep again.

Purpled few asleep again after some minutes, leaning fully against the older, small hands grabbing the older’s sweatshirt in a weak grip and Punz could just look at the small bundle of joy in his arms, wondering how he could love so much someone who was in his life for such a short period of time. The college student took a shaky breath as he felt himself tear up, wishing that they could always be like that, promising to himself that he would always take care of Purpled, no matter what happens. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the door open behind him, turning his face to stare at Sapnap, who just smiled and went to sit next to him, both of them staring at the sleeping toddler in silence, the raven haired boy eventually breaking the silence.

_ “He’s just so… Small”  _ He whispered in a soft tone, smiling at Purpled as Punz laughed weakly, nodding his head in agreement as he stared at the baby, looking up to stare at his cousin with a smile,  _ “You really love him, uh?”  _

_ “Yeah…”  _ Punz breathed out, saying that he loved his brother wasn't enough, there wasn’t a single thing he wouldn't do to make sure Purpled was safe and happy, not a mountain he wouldn't climb, or a person he wouldn't fight, just to see the toddler big smile, big eyes shining with innocence and happiness.  _ “I never knew I could love someone that much…”  _

_ “Simp”  _ Sapnap answered casually, making both of them laugh, falling into a comfortable silence, until the former slowly got up, stretching his back and smiling down at Punz  _ “C’mon, it’s way too cold to be outside now, let’s go back to sleep”  _

Punz hummed in agreement and got up slowly to not wake Purpled up, following Sapnap back inside and into the living room, placing the toddler in the mattress carefully and laying down right after, smiling when the younger immediately cuddled him, pressing the small body into his brother chest, still fast asleep. Punz took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

  
  


He would always protect Purpled, and that was a promise he would never break. No matter what happens...


	11. Berries and arguments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Purpled spent most of his life alone, but when he finally found a family, not everyone was happy with his arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for taking that long to update, i had lots of things that i wanted to work on and couldn't really chose a prompt that i wanted to write about :((   
> So i decided to make more kid!Purpled bc it gives me the happy chemicals :)
> 
> Ages:  
> \- Bad: 25  
> \- Sam: 24  
> \- Callahan: 16  
> \- George: 13  
> \- Dream: 12  
> \- Punz: 12  
> \- Antfrost: 11  
> \- Sapnap: 9  
> \- Alyssa: 8  
> \- Purpled 5

As far as Purpled could remember he was completely alone, wandering in the forest and surviving out of apples and berries, teleporting into high branches so he could sleep without being killed by monsters. It’s been a long time since he'd seen a human around, so when he was found by one, the kid couldn’t help but be defensive, purple eyes staring at weird white ones, watching attentively as the man (was he?) tried to calm him.

_ “What’s your name buddy? My name is Bad”  _ The man with black skin and fangs that were way too sharp for a normal human asked in a light tone, smiling sweetly to the frightened boy, who let out an enderman-like sound. Realization flashed into the stranger's eyes, his smile widening as he took a step closer, putting his hands up to show that he wasn’t a threat  _ “You are a hybrid too, aren’t you?” _

Purpled blinked a couple of times, the angry expression morphing into a confused one, what did he meant by “too”? The ender hybrid stared at the man again and finally realized, whatever that man was, most definitely wasn’t human. His skin was pitch black, with completely white eyes and a smile adorned by two sharp fangs, even with the black and red cloak, the boy could make out the shape of two horns. His defensive stance fell, narrowed eyes widening with the curiosity of the child that he was, making more enderman noises as he let the demon get closer, until he kneeled down in front of the beaten up boy.

_ “I can get you to my house, me and my friend Sam take care of other hybrids kids, but it’s up to you”  _ Purpled stared directly into the man’s eyes for a second. Eventually the static in his head started to get louder and he was forced to avert his gaze, staring at the wet grass to push down the anger that came with eye contact. It didn’t matter how much he tried, Purpled couldn’t see anything but kindness in the stranger’s gaze, it was comforting in some sort of way. 

After a few minutes in complete silence, the hybrid looked up at the man, nodding wordlessly and watching as his smile grew more, getting up and sticking his hand out, the purple eyed boy stared at the hand in front of him in confusion, taking a step closer and placing his face on it, pressing his cheek into the calloused palm and looking up at the demon, who seemed choked at first, until his expression softened and he turned around, easily picking up Purpled into his arms, his worry growing when he realized how light the kid was.

_ “You’re a bit of a lightweight uh? It must have been a long time since you ate something”  _ The enderman hybrid perked up at the mention of food, chirping as Bad walked away from the small clearing. They walked for a long time and the demon tried talking to him the whole way, cracking jokes and showing interesting things that he found in the way. Purpled decided that he liked Bad, he was kind and warm and was always smiling.

The second person that he met was Sam and at first, he swore the man was an enderman hybrid judging by his height, but the small spots of green embedded into his skin and the pitch black eyes gave away his genetics, he was half creeper. Purpled decided that he also liked the tall man, just like Bad, he was always smiling and even gave him something called “pumpkin pie”, it was warm and sweet and so  _ so  _ good. 

Purpled liked the other kids, they were playing in the backyard when he arrived with Bad. The first two that spotted them were also hybrids, one was older than the rest, sixteen maybe, with big antlers at the top of his head and a reddish nose, a reindeer hybrid. The second one was a girl and she was very young, a few years older than Purpled himself, with pale skin and blonde hair, her eyes were red and she also had bunny years and a fluffy tail. Bad introduced them, Callahan and Alyssa, they were very nice and polite, smiling at the kid curled up on their caretaker arms. 

Punz and Antfrost were also very nice to him, the former one was a human, blonde hair and wearing a white hoodie with a golden medal dangling from his neck, and the second one was clearly a cat hybrid, he had big blue eyes with slit pupils and fluffy ears and a tail that flickered happily behind him as he tried to talk with Purpled.

_ “I don’t think he can talk, Ant”  _ Punz said after staring at the youngest between them and Bad nodded camly, smiling when he caught sight of the feline’s disappointed pout, only huffling his hair and walking away.

The last three were running around, the two shorter ones chasing after a boy with blonde hair and a bright green hoodie. Unlike the others, they didn’t acknowledge them until Bad called them, their attention quickly snapping to the demon and the kid in his arms, approaching with big curious eyes. 

The older one (and curiously, also the shortest) was George, he was a human, just like Punz, he seemed way younger than he actually was and wrote big white goggles and a blue shirt. The second one was Dream, he looked human at first, but something about him seemed off, his face was hidden by a white porcelain mask with nothing but a smiley face drawn on it, most would find it unsettling, but Purpled liked it, he could look t the boy’ face without the static making his mind foggy and causing the anger to claw up his throat. The two boys were also nice, not even remotely bothered by the fact that Purpled wasn’t answering them.

The last one was Sapnap, a blaze hybrid. Purpled decided that he didn’t like Sapnap. Different from the other, he wasn’t smiling and just stared at the ender hybrid with narrowed eyes, as if the kid was a bother, a nuisance in his life. Sapnap clearly didn’t like him as well, so the ender hybrid tried to remind himself to stay away from him. 

Purpled ended up staying with them, being given a room that he shared with Alyssa, Punz and Ant. Purpled discovered lots of things about the people that he lived with, just like him, Callahan didn’t speak, he knew how to, but just chose not to, the only one who had heard his voice were Sapnap and Bad. The other kids have been living with Bad and Sam for a few years now, Ant was the latest one to arrive, one year before Purpled.

The ender hybrid got lots of attention for being the youngest and the only one who couldn’t verbally communicate himself and it angered a certain blaze hybrid, who couldn’t get over his grudge with the family newest addition. No matter how hard Bad tried to make them interact, it always ended with one of them being extremely upset or crying. The demon decided to try one last time, asking them to go out and grab some sweet berries so they could make some pie, smiling when Purpled and Sapnap stared at each other for a few seconds, eventually giving in, because Bad’s sweet berry pie was the best thing they had ever eaten, getting out of the kitchen and picking up whatever they would need to go out.

Things went well in the first minutes, both of the kids silently picking the berries. But then, Purpled tried to make a conversation, chirping and letting out small enderman noises that made the blaze hybrid more and more annoyed, picking the berries from the bushed and throwing them in the basket with more and more harshly, until he whipped around, glaring at the younger one angrily.

_ “Can you shut up? Gods, you’re so annoying! Bad should have left you in the forest!"  _ As soon as the words left his mouth, the raven haired boy felt bad knowing that he was once in this situation, but he refused to acknowledge it, turning around and going to another bush. The uncomfortable silence was cut by the small sob and when the older boy turned around, he felt his heart sink with the sight that he was met with.

Purpled was holding his basket tightly, his small form shaking as he cried softly, small sobs hacking his whole body as tears streamed down his face, purpled eyes shining with  _ hurt.  _ Sapnap stared at him with wide eyes, blinking a couple times before stepping closer, feeling even worse when he saw the younger one flinch back, harshly wiping at the tears that fell down his cheeks, his hurt expression morphing into anger.

_ “I- I hate you”  _ He screamed before stepping back and teleporting away, leaving a few purple particles and a shocked hybrid behind. Purpled had spoken and Sapnap couldn’t believe that the first time he heard the boy's voice was saying that he hated him. Guild seeped into his chest and the raven haired boy felt terrible. 

But he couldn’t go home without Purpled or Bad would eat him alive, so he went deeper into the forest, calling the boy's name and looking around. His desperation grew as the sun started to set, night time would come around and he had no idea where the blonde could be. Eventually, it got too dark for Sapnap to even see what was in front of him and was seriously considering the idea of running home and telling Bad, but a scream made him jump, turning around ans running into the voice’s direction, gripping at his wooden sword as he felt his heartbeat pick up.

Pushing a few branches out of the way, Sapnap found a small clearing and a sight that made his blood turn cold, Purpled was propped up into a high branch, wide eyes full of fear as zombies tried to grab him, groaning and stumbling into themselves, hands barely grazing the branch. The blaze hybrid was shaking, Callahan had taught him how to fight, but it would be impossible with a wooden sword. Unfortunately, the zombies acknowledged his presence in an instant, turning around and going after the raven haired boy, who tried hitting them with his makeshift weapon, that made nothing but anger them more.

Purpled watched in desperation as the mobs got closer and closer to Sapnap, crying out loudly and looking around frantically, they were far from home and certainly no one would her him scream, he also couldn’t teleport, the one from earlier was way too far from him and his pearl was screaming in pain. Purpled heard the older boy scream and turned around, watching helplessly as one of the zombies managed to grab his ankle, sending the boy stumbling to the ground and knocking his only weapon away from his reach.

But before the mob could do anything, an arrow whizzed in the air, embedding itself into the zombie’s skull and making him disappear in a cloud of white smoke, Sapnap gasped and got up in a flash, backing away with fear written in his features. Sam stepped into the clearing with a crossbow clutched in his hands, reloading it and firing against the zombies with practical ease. Bad and Callahan joined him a second later, using swords to kill the creatures, until all of them were dead.

Sapnap collapsed into the grass, gasping for air and shaking like a leaf, Bad spotted Purpled at the branch and sighed in relief, sheathing his sword and walking up to the tree. But before he could say something, the boy teleported away and straight into Sapnap, crashing against him and hugging the older boy tightly, sobbing and sniffling loudly. The blaze hybrid froze for a second, staring down at the youngest in shock as the tears welled up at his eyes, hugging him back and crying silently, frantically apologizing for being rude to him earlier. Sam smiled at the sight, looking at Bad and laughing when he saw the demon holding back tears, smiling with so much pride that was contagious. 

After the boys calmed down, they went back to the house, letting Callahan take care of any scraps they got during the night and going to bed, both extremely exhausted. Later that night, Bad poked his head into the room shared by Dream, George and Sapnap, growing confused as he realized that the raven haired boy’s bed was empty. The demon got out and walked down the corridor, opening another door and peering in, smiling softly when he saw the blaze hybrid laying down in Purpled’s bed, their legs tangled together as the younger one pressed against his chest and hid his face on Sapnap’s shoulder, looking extremely comfortable as the older boy hugged him close, burying his face into the fluffy blonde hair. 

Bad stepped out and closed the door behind him, taking a deep breath to calm himself down, wiping the tear fell down his cheek and going back to the living room, rolling his eyes when he saw both Sam and Callahan asleep on the couch, draping a blanket over them before going to his room, a warm feeling spreading in his chest. 

He loved his boys so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it! I will try to update more often!
> 
> Like always, feel tree to point out any spelling mistakes in the chapter :))


End file.
